vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanghai HENIAN/Gallery
VOCALOIDs Software V3_lty.jpg|Luo Tianyi Boxart Luo Limited Edition.png|Limited edition box Yanhe boxart.jpg|YANHE Boxart Ling boxart.jpg|Yuezheng Ling Boxart xingchen box.png|Stardust Boxart Logo Luologofinal.png|Luo Tianyi Logo Logo yan he.png|YANHE Logo ling logo.jpg|Yuezheng Ling Logo StardustLogo.png|Stardust Logo Character tianyi boxart.png|Tianyi's boxart LTianyi.png|Finalized Tianyi and Tian Dian yanhe boxart.png|YANHE's boxart Yanhe full.png|Transparent yanhepng.png|Finalized Design Ling box.jpg|Ling's boxart Ylingpng.png|Yuezheng Ling ShiTian.jpg|With Shi Tian Stardust transparent.png|Stardust (Xingchen) Longya full.png|Yuezheng Longya's debut design LongyaAndBeiChen.jpg|With Bei Chen Moqingxuan full.png|Mo Qingxian MoQinqxian.jpg|with Yi Xian Qing Moke full.png|Zhiyu Moke Mokewithcreature.jpg| with Fei Concept Detail set of Luo.jpg|Finalized details of Tianyi other tianyi v3 concept.jpg|Other possible designs for Tianyi Prototypechinese.jpg|Yayin Gongyu, the winning design Tianyi is based off of Yayin Gongyu Sitting.jpg Yayin-Gongyu.jpg|Background details HQ YANHE access.png|Final accessories details for YANHE HQ YANHE concept.png|Design details Yan He.jpg|Original winning design from the contest yanhe lineart 1.jpg|Lineart and design tests yanhe lineart 2.jpg yanhe lineart 3.jpg yanhe lineart 4.jpg yanhe color test 1.jpg|Testing color schemes yanhe color test 2.jpg yanhe color test 3.jpg yanhe color test 4.jpg yanhe color test 5.jpg yanhe concept 1.jpg|Scroll placement yanhe ribbon test 1.jpg|Different ribbon concepts yanhe ribbon test 2.jpg yanhe ribbon test 3.jpg yanhe design test.jpg|Details test yanhe ribbon test 4.jpg|Different ribbon knots and tests yanhe scroll test.jpg|Ribbon and scroll behind her yanhe scroll test 2.jpg|Ribbon in front, scroll behind yanhe scroll test 3.jpg|Thigh ribbon yanhe scroll test 4.jpg|Thigh ribbon, different color Yuezheng_Ling_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Final Yuezheng Ling details Ling caiyin.jpg|Ling Caiyin, the winning design Ling is based off of Xing chen concept 1.jpg|Quadimensionko, the previous character Stardust is based off of Xing chen concept 2.jpg Xing chen.jpg|Stardust's first design stardust november concept.jpg|November's redesign concept stardust new design.jpg|Final design concept art by ideolo stardust revealed.jpg|Stardust's reveal at Firefly Con 2015 nov and ideolo stardust.jpg|November and ideolo Stardust Yuezheng_Longya_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Longya details Yayin longya.jpg|Yayin, the winning design Longya is based off of Qingxian_Bigger_Concept.jpg|Qingxian details Qingxian chou.jpg|Chou, the winning design Qingxian is based off of Zhiyu_Moke_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Moke details Moke_moko.jpg|MOKO, the winning design Moke is based off of Promotional YanHeEdit.png Ling circle promo.jpg longya by pora.jpg|Image used for Longya's voicebank announcement, illust. Pora Longya 苍狼野兽 promo.jpg|Used for Longya's final reviewing announcement, illust. 苍狼野兽 Cancelled Projects zhanyin lorra.png|Zhanyin Lorra Chinese VOCALOID 4.jpg|Lorra silhouette lorra ref sheet.jpg|Lorra reference sheet Promotional Vocaloid Design Contest 2 Finalists Xing Ge.png|Xing Ge (行歌) Mo Xiang.png|Mo Xiang (茉香) Yao Huang.png|Yao Huang (耀皇) Yin.png|Yin (茵) Jie Chi.png|Jie Chi (结赤) Lulinghua.png|Luling Hua (陆伶华) 845a37ec20db37fa8588faf5f284d6281368586069_full.png|Liangyi Weiyun (两仪薇韵) Lai Xuanwo.png|Lai Xuanwo (莱玄我) Bianpao Niang.png|Bianpao Niang (鞭炮娘; Boomco) xing xi.png|Xing Xi (杏夕) Mo Yu.png|Mo Yu (墨瑜) Wu Hua.png|Wu Hua (雾花) Yishao Xingge.png|Yishuo Xiao Ge (伊说咲歌) Yuyun.png|Yuyun (余韵) 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Spring/Summer) Setsuya design.jpg|Spring Garden·Flower in the Mirror; illust. Setsuya 斐翔c-拖延症候群小咩.jpg|Melody of Flower; illust. Feixiang 夕亚人.jpg|Bell Style; illust. Xiyaren Icece.jpg|Spring Garden; illust. icece 若木生华.jpg|Sweet Flower; illust. Ruomoshenghua 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Fall/Winter) Setsuya Camellia Quartet.jpg|1st Place: Camellia Quartet; illust. Setsuya Moyouxi contest.jpg|2nd Place; illust. Moyouxi Shisi Zhizhi contest.jpg|3rd Place; illust. Shisi Zhizhi Xiyaren sleepy autumn.jpg|Runner Up: Sleepy Autumn; illust. Xiyaren Stardust Artbook Contest Winners ORRY喵.jpg|illust. ORRY喵 COCYTOPIA.jpg|illust. COCYTOPIA KYURITIZU.jpg|illust. KYURITIZU 司哒.jpg|illust. 司哒 蓝粑粑.jpg|illust. 蓝粑粑 Event Vocaloidchinacon1.png|VOCALOID CHINA con Vocaloidchinacon2.png benben auto.jpg|The automobile presented at the Benben Endorsement Event tianyi yanhe cake.jpg|Happy Birthday Tianyi and YANHE! (2014) lorra 1.jpg|The official unveiling of Lorra (Beijing Chaoyang District) ling lorra vps.jpg|Ling and Lorra's potential voice providers (10 in total) final 6 finalists (ling and lorra).jpg|The 6 finalists for Ling and Lorra's providers (3 each VOCALOID) Longya vp announcement.jpg|Longya's voice provider revealing at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 风柚子 Longya banner by 苍狼野兽.jpg|One of the banners at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 苍狼野兽 tianyi v4.jpg|Tianyi's V4 design showcased at Firefly ACG Festival 2016 Concert Tianyi concert march promo.jpg|Banner for Benben endorsement Concert 2014年5月_韩国VOCALOID演唱会.jpg|Banner for "The First or The Last" Concert VOCANESE Luo Tianyi hologram concert poster.jpg|POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO V Master concert.jpg|VMASTER Concert bml tianyi poster.jpg|Tianyi V4 promotional poster for bilibili Macro Link 2016 Vsinger live poster.jpg|Vsinger Live poster and modules tianyi concert im 1.jpg|Tianyi performing at "Benben endorsement" tianyi concert 2.jpg tianyi concert 3.jpg yanhe concert image 1.jpg|YANHE performing at "The First or The Last" First_or_last_yanhe.jpg yanhe clear image.jpg Tech fair concert 1.jpg|POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO Hologram Concert Tech fair concert 2.jpg Tech fair concert 3.jpg tianyi v4 model.jpg|Tianyi's V4 model for bilibili Macro Link 2016 Misc VOCALOID_China.png yanhe flier 1.jpg|YANHE Airline flier yanhe flier 2.jpg yanhe flier 3.jpg yanhe flier 4.jpg Media Anime Short All vocaloidV3.png|All previous VOCALOID3s in the short Lou animation.png|Luo Tianyi Tian_Dian_mic_form.png|Tian Dian as a Mic wake up ling.png|Ling's first appearance. Waking up Good morning ling.png|Longya's first appearance. Barging into Ling's room in the morning just us three now.png|Moke's and Qingxian's first appearance. Left behind by Ling and Longya Game Vocanova.jpeg|VOCANOVA Vocanova.jpg|Follow her hands Dress tianyi vocanova.jpeg|Changing Tianyi's clothes Website Luo_Tianyi_Website_Artwork.PNG|Website Artwork VocaloidChina site.png|VOCALOID CHINA site Tianyi_and_yanhe_2014_birthday.png|Tianyi & YANHE 2014 birthday Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion lorra and ling webpage.png|Website for Ling and Lorra Apps tianyi ar app.jpg|3D dancing Luo Tianyi AR App tianyi wechat stickers.jpg|WeChat stickers featuring Tianyi; illust. 2LH Merchandise Apparel Tv shirt 20120722 01.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 02.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 03.jpg Tianyi glasses.png|Tianyi glasses, based on her character in March Rain Tianyi shirt 1.png|Official Tianyi shirt by Manchy Tianyi pixel shirt.png|Tianyi pixel shirt by Manchy tianyi boxart shirt.jpg|Tianyi boxart shirt by Manchy Yanhe shirt 1.png|YANHE shirt Yanhe pixel shirt.png|YANHE pixel shirt yanhe boxart shirt.jpg|YANHE boxart shirt Ling glasses.png|Ling glasses, based on her character in March Rain Ling shirt 1.png|Ling shirt Ling pixel shirt.png|Ling pixel shirt ling box shirt.jpg|Ling boxart shirt Lorra shirt 1.png|Lorra shirt Lorra pixel shirt.png|Lorra pixel shirt stardust shirt.jpg|Stardust shirt vsinger pendants.jpg|Necklaces and rings by VALUE SOUL Plush Tiandian.png|Tian Dian Plush Figure Luo_Tianyi_SD_figurine.jpg|Luo Tianyi SD Figure Luofigurine.png|Figure that came with her deluxe edition package tianyi garage kit.jpg|A prototype of the Vsinger x Meng Zhai Tang Tianyi Garage Kit Figurine Project stardust figure.png|Stardust figure by Myethos; designed by ASK Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Language of Flowers" figures by HobbyMax; designed by Lai Lei QWQ Official Albums S11084625.jpg|SingSingSing, Tianyi's debut album and demos IvLdwSiTRp0.jpg|DanceDanceDance, electronica songs featuring Tianyi Cd_cover3.jpg|梦的七次方, Chinese version of SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album Cd_cover4.jpg|星, Chinese version of Dr.Yun's 1st Album ★ Cdcover1.jpg|The Stage 1, YANHE's debut album The_Stage_2_yanhe.jpg|The Stage 2, YANHE's second official album Starwish album.png|Star Wish, Stardust's official debut album Misc Tianyi headsets.jpg|Luo Tianyi inspired headsets by LEMON SOLO, promoted by VOCANESE tianyi coffee cup.jpg|Tianyi travel mug Tianyi usb cord.jpg|Tianyi USB cable Tianyi usb.jpg|Tianyi USB drive Tianyi stylus pen.jpg|Tianyi stylus pen Tianyi tian dian mug.jpg|Tianyi and Tian Dian mug yanhe coffee cup.jpg|YANHE travel mug ling coffee cup.jpg|Ling travel mug Stardust strap prize.jpg|Stardust straps distributed to the artbook contest winners and participants stardust art book.jpg|Official Stardust artbook, "银河美术馆" postcard by kaze.jpg|Stardust postcard, illust. Kaze Postcard by Sainker.jpg|illust. Sainker Postcard by 匙.jpg|Chinese New Year postcard, illust. Shi Postcard by 匙 2.jpg|Artbook cover postcard, illust. Shi cangshu stardust postcard.jpg|illust. Bison Cangshu m.vv stardust postcard.jpg|illust. M.vv shi stardust mousepad.jpg|Artbook cover mousepad, illust. Shi swd3e2 stardust mousepad.jpg|D!sappear mousepad, illust. Swd3e2 Stardust monkey badge.jpg|Stardust badge for the Year of the Monkey 2016, illust. Li Zi stardust 2017 calendar.jpg|Stardust 2017 calendar stardust kaze mug.jpg|Stardust mug by AIMON, illust. Kaze stardust pillows.jpg|Stardust pillows by AIMON, illust. Kaze and Bison Cangshu Vocanese calendar 2015.jpg|2015 calender for the Year of the Ram vsinger folders.jpg|Folders vsinger poster.jpg|Posters of the cast Vsinger key charms.jpg|Keyring charms Vsinger rock folders.jpg|Folders with rock designs vsinger mousepad.jpg|Mousepad Category:Character-related gallery Category:Shanghai He Nian Information Technology Co. Ltd.